Missing Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre promos
Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre is a movie block which aired from Spring 1998 to May 2004 showing animated feature-length films from Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, Hanna Barbera, Turner Entertainment, Universal and Paramount Pictures. Singular, Double Feature, General and Event Promos for the block have resurfaced from old VHS recordings but some single promos remain missing. Film Promos Gay Purr-ee (1962) (Found) Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) (Missing) Hoppity Goes To Town (1941) (Missing) The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (Found) Charlotte's Web (1973) (Found) Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown! (1977) (Found) The Bugs Bunny / Road Runner Movie (1979) (Found) Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown! (And Don't Come Back!) (1980) (Found) The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) (Found) Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) (Missing) Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) (Found) Twice Upon a Time (1983) (Found) An American Tail (1986) (Missing) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) (Found) The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) (Found) Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) (Found) Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) (Missing) Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) (Missing) Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) (Found) Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) (Found) The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) (Missing) Gulliver's Travels (1939) (Found) The Land Before Time (1988) (Found) Wallace and Gromit Features (1989 - 1995) (Found) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) (Found) Rover Dangerfield (1992) (Found) Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) (Missing) We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (Missing) Scooby-Doo's Arabian Nights (1994) (Found) The Pagemaster (1994) (Found) The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) (Found) The Land Before Time III: The Time of Great Giving (1995) (Found) Balto (1995) (Found) The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) (Found) Cats Don't Dance (1997) (Missing) The Swan Princess II (1997) Missing The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) (Found) Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) (Found) Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) (Found) An American Tail lll: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) (Found) The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) (Found) Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) (15-sec: Found; 30-sec: Missing) Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) (Found) The Iron Giant (1999) (Missing) Millionaire Dogs (1999) (Found) Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) (Found) Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) (Found) Pokemon: The First Movie (1999) (Missing) Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) (Found) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) (Found) Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) (Found) The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) (Found) Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker (2000) (Found) The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) (Partially Found) Justice League: Secret Origins (2001) (Missing) Samurai Jack: The Trilogy (2001) (Found) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) (Found) The Flintstones on the Rocks (2001) (Found) The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) (Found) Osmosis Jones (2001) (Missing) Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) (Missing) Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) (Found) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) (Missing) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) (Missing) Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Recordings of Real Incidents Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Found Media Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Promos